


"I can fix the broken in your heart."

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Unique. [Joshler] [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Angst, Blindness, Bullying, Dramatic seneries, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of War, POV Second Person, STAY ALIVE FRENS, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, smut MAYBE, throw up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: Peace will win,and fear will lose.(From Car radio by Twenty one pilots.)





	1. Chapter 0

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Tittle of this fic is from:How To Love (Original Mix) by Cash Cash/Sofia Reyes.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
_Characters introduce_ :

 _Josh_ :  
After a war broke out,he lost his family and his left leg.Now he becomes a homeless person and has nowhere to go.Laying in hospital,he couldn't even find a reason to live for.But suddenly,a name flashed into his mind.  
_**Tyler**_.  
His boyfriend.  
They used to live happily together in a small town.One day however,his father lost his job.In order to find an new one,he moved.Since then,he hadn't seen Tyler up till now.That town was given a different name and he had no idea how to see Tyler again...  
...So he decided to start his journey.

 _Tyler_ :  
He became blind after that war and he lost his family,too.Although he has enough money to continue his life,he didn't know that why he is still alive.Everyone had left him alone,he thought to himself as looked through the window.  
" **What's the point of living?** "  
Maybe his guide dog Vanilla is the only reason now...Well,she is a good girl,but she is also naughty sometimes.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
**Attention:This fic were written in second person perspective**.  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Including:(A lot)lyrics,war,dramatic sceneries,suicidal thoughts,self-harming,angst,comfort,blindness,violence,accident,bullying,fluff,smut maybe.

Sorry for my bad English and bad writing skills and grammar mistakes,this is my very first fic after all,hope you won't hate it.  
Stay safe frens.  
**And stay alive**.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
|-/  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————


	2. Lose yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tittle of this chapter is from a song by Eminem.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Josh's P.O.V. _]__  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
It hurt so much when you woke up.You couldn't feel your left leg,but that didn't matter.Those bad memories kept flashing back over and over,reminding yourself that you've lost your whole family.Now you're in a hospital and cursing the fate.All your tears were dry so there's just pain hanging around your eyelids.Those lights above are so bright that you don't even want to be alive.Yeah,that doesn't make sense at all.  
Perhaps you'll get an new leg which is made of plastic or something else.Wait,would they use plastic?Oh that's not important or funny.The most important thing is,you don't have money.  
The house might have been on fire and turned into dust,who knows.But you have to pay for the bill,you have to.Curing,medicine,operation...too much.How could a tramp like you have this large amount of money?  
You sighed and the echo is ringing in this room.And you start to observe this place.Almost everything is white,almost,because your hair is yellow and you're not as pale as those walls around you.This room is small,there's only one bed in it.And that means you're totally **ALONE **.****  
Sounds terrible,right?Most of people hate being alone.  
But you're not one of them.  
Plus,that was a lie.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
It's been a while since you had lived in this hospital.Today, a nurse came in and asked you some questions.At last,you signed an agreement to accept an new leg.Although you can swear to God that you don't know why you did that,it happened anyways.It's not that difficult to learn to walk with that leg though.Of course you cant run or jump,but it'll be OK if you walk faster.Oh,  
and the doctor said that the wound will be healed for few weeks.You still need to stay here to stay safe.He also said that you don't have to pay for anything,because your leg was broken in a accident.Besides,you're not the only one who got hurt in this war.They have their own way to solve this big problem.  
A piece of good new,indeed.But you're not happy or excited.  
'Cause now,you have nowhere to go.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Finally,you left that place.  
But you can't go home.  
You don't even have a home,or house.  
To make matters worse,that war is still nearby.  
Poor little Joshie,you thought to yourself "smilingly".  
All you have is...a tiny sleeveless T-shirt with holes in it,and a wallet with 10 dollars and an old picture in it.  
Wait,a picture...?  
You took that picture out and found the buildings in it are familiar...  
**Tyler **.****  
Right...you should find him.He might be in danger now.If you don't want bad things happen to your boyfriend,you'd better start your journey soon.Maybe he hates you because you left him alone,but you decided to find him.No matter how hard it will be.  
**No matter how hard it will be **.****  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _To be continued _-]__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update every 2-4 days,hope you don't mind)


	3. Find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tittle of this chapter is from a song by HIDDN/Beatrich.  
> * **Warning:Bullying.**

——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Um excuse me, could you please tell me where this place is?"  
"Sorry…but I really don’t know."  
"Oh…it’s OK, thank you anyways."  
This is 36th times you ask the same question and hear the same answer. It’s not only awkward, but also annoying. Sometimes you really wanted to stop all of this and have a good rest…No, you can’t give up yet. Because you need to find him, **YOU NEED HIM**.There’s nothing left for you expect him. Oh, there’s a man standing over there, maybe he can show you the right way.  
"Well, if you want to find a place, you’d better go to the library. It’s… over there! Just turn left and the library is right here. You can ask staff; maybe one of them will find a book that will help."  
"OK…I see…Thank you sir!"  
Oh thank God. Finally you can see him again. Fortunately, the library is taller than other buildings around it. So you found it and entered in slowly to avoid making any sounds. It’s so quiet there that you can even hear yourself breathing.  
You asked every staff in a low voice and most of them shook their heads. However, a female staff who stood in front of a book shelf about geography told you that there’s a book about this place. She led you to another book shelf and showed you that book. So you start to read it after thanked her. Every page was searched by you carefully and you finally find it. Then you get a paper and borrow a pen to write down that address. You were so devoted that you didn’t realize that your wallet has been stolen.  
Luckily, there’s just 10 dollars in it.  
And all you have is a piece of paper now.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _Tyler's P.O.V_.-]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
It’ a sunny day today, maybe. Vanilla is guiding you as you walking in the street and you can feel the warmth of the sun. She is happy, you can tell that. The road is full of holes, ‘cause your walking stick is moving up and down continuously. Cars are still rushing on the road though, and people are staring at you, so everything is normal. However, you’re worrying about someone you forgot. Yeah, your memories were all gone with your family, at least you hope so.  
**THERE IS SOMEONE FOLLOWING YOUR STEPS**.  
Oh no oh no oh no oh no. You pulled the rope tied around Vanilla’s neck to make her go faster. She’s such a clever creature, you thought to yourself. After a while, that dangerous sound of footsteps was gone and it means you’re finally safe now.  
"Hey, you."  
A voice appears suddenly, making your heart stop for a moment.  
"Do you really think that you can run away from us?"  
They started to throw rocks at you,some of them were walking closer and closer.  
And suddenly,you were knocked down,then your stomach was kicked so hard that it made you want to scream.  
"How was that,you blinded faggot?You like it when I kick your ass huh?"  
Vanilla started to bark as you stepped back, people also begin to notice what’s going on here.  
"Fuck!... guys! Let’s go!Those troublemakers will call the cop…Then we will get into a huge damn trouble!... Let’s go!"  
"Sir… are you all right?"A girl asked concerned.  
"Yeah I’m OK…thank you."  
After she was gone, you took a deep breath and tried not to cry.  
_**That was too close**_.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _To be continued_ -]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have to go on a trip these days so I can't update for 3 days...  
> And I'm really sorry...  
> I hope you guys don't mind.)


	4. Migraine. (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tittle in this chapter is from a song by Twenty one pilots.  
> *This is part 1 from chapter 3:Migraine.
> 
> * **Warning:self harm happend in this part**.
> 
> *Lyrics in () are from Car radio by Twenty one pilots.  
> In <> are from Castle by Halsey.  
> In / / are from Semi–Automatic by Twenty one pilots.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Part 1_. ]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Shadows will scream when I'm alone..."  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _Tyler's P.O.V._ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
The door is opened by Vanilla and you entered the empty house.Everything is so cold that you don't even want to stay here.But where can you go anyways?Your life was fucked up since Josh's left you.He was the only one who became your friend and then boyfriend.You still remember that day,he promised you that he wouldn't leave you,but at last he did.And so did your mother,father,sister and brothers.It's quiet around here because Vanilla is asleep.Now you are **ALONE** with nothing.So yeah,you have no reason to stay alive now.  
Razors are in the bathroom, you know that clearly. Then you grabbed them and started to cut yourself slowly.The smell of blood might wake Vanilla up,so you closed the door and locked it.If she knows you're doing such a thing,she would bark to let the neighbors come.Of course you don't want them to know about this shit as well.Those tears are running down you face,reminding you that you're totally useless.Who or what the hell will you die or even live for?Nobody will come and care about you.Life means nothing but a joke.A man like you shouldn't deserve love or anything else.Almost every single of those nice things is far, far away from you,because you don't deserve them.That's right. **YOU DON'T DESERVE THEM**.  
Icy mental touched your skin,then it rushed into your left arm.With it went deeper and deeper,your blood pumped out.  
(I have these thoghts,so often I ought  
to replace this slot that once I bought  
'Cause somebody stole my car radio  
And now I just sit in slience.)

—————————————————————————————————————————— 

Pulled that thing out,you started to make some new cuts.Your life won't be meaningful unless you do this,because you are no good to others or even the society.  
You have to die for being a plie of trash all the time,it serves you right.  
(...I found the course of human existence,  
One thing consists,the consistence  
And it's that we are all battling fear  
Oh dear  
I don't know if we know why we are here  
Oh my  
Too deep  
Please stop thinking  
I like better what my car had sound)  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Oh OK,you are losing sight...maybe you are dreaming,althoght you really want this to happen in the reality.  
"Tyler...?"  
It's Josh,he is holding you in his arms.  
"Oh God,it's OK now...I'm here..."  
His voice is raspy...is he crying?  
"I'm trying to find you my Ty...I'm really trying...Trust me,would you?"  
You nodded before he kissed you,his mouth was as dry as cracked earth.  
After a long while to hesitate,you decided to stop hurting youself peacefully.  
/Night fall,with gravity  
Earth turns,from sanity  
Taking my only friend I know,  
He lives in lie...  
His name is HOPE./  
The door is opened.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[– _To be continued_ –]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm back!  
> Thanks for waiting <3)


	5. Migraine. (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is part 2 from chapter 3:Migraine.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Part 2_.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"But I know we made this far..."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _Josh's P.O.V._ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
It's raining and thdering outside but this coffee shop is still in quiet and peace.Five days ago, you got a job for a short time so fianlly you have enough money to live now.It's been a week since that war has over,everything is seemed like going back to normal now,  
soldiers came back to thier hone,some people started to hold party or funeral,  
others are getting toghter,too.Oh,you are also OK with that cup of coffee which you are holding.But what about Tyler?He's afraid of thdering,you know that very well.  
It's a kind of bitterly pain to see him crying so you really don't want that to happen.However,the rain won't stop just because you are worrying about him.So all you can so is sit and wait patiently.  
Oh right,soon you'll have to leave here to next place.So maybe you'll quit this job no matter how.Well,you have to say,it's a pity that you have to do this.That employeer is a good guy,he treated you so well that makes it diffcult to quit this job.  
"Do you want another cup,sir?"A waitress stands behind you asked suddenly.  
"Oh...yes please,thank you."Managed to say this softly,you smiled up a little.  
"Uh huh,you are welcomed.Call me if you need anything."She said before leaving.  
"OK sure..."You said heartlessly as you continued to stare outside the window.  
"Uh–huh."The answer from her is as heartless as your words before.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _Tyler's P.O.V._ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Wow,it's 4:17 in the afternoon now,you thoght yourself while leaving the bed.These days,weather is totally crazy.Almost everybody is complaining about that storm which is coming.To make matters crazier,you even can hear them sighing when you turn to sleep.But you're not worry about it. There's nothing to lose after all and you know how to protect yourself from a strom.It's not terrfying at all,you're not a child anyways. Although Josh might be stopped by the heavy rain,he'll try his best not to be caught in that.So yeah,all you need to do is to relax.You stood up with these thoughts,grabbed your cup and went to the kitchen.Then you made yourself a cup of hot chocolate by smelling and poured some dog food for good girl Vanilla.While you are drinking,she is enjoying her dinner.  
After you wiped your mouth,you giggled at that dream you had last night.Josh was joking around with you and he held you tightly with a cup which filled up with hot coco in his left hand.It smelt so good that you really wanted to drink it sometime.So you did it today,and it feels good to achieve your tiny little dream.  
The cup is totally cleaned and placed to where it should be.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _Josh's P.O.V._ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
So warm...it feels just like Tyler...He is smiling and his voice is as soft as his hair.Sunshine went through the window to meet him and then made him a perfect border.It was a beautiful scenry,you bit your bottom lip while you were thinking.  
"Sir,would you like to pay the bill?"That waitress asked impatiently.  
"Oh yeah...here you are...sorry for keeping you waiting for me."  
"It's OK,and thank you sir.We're really looking forward you coming next time."  
When you left that shop,the rain stopped imdiatelly.There are just few clouds hanging in the sky.It' nearly dawn now,so you'd better be hurry.  
You quitted the job and got some money for this week.Then you packed everything up in order to leave before the night come.  
And you need to remember that:  
**Tyler is waiting for you**.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[– _To be continued_ –]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK what to say so...love you all. <3


	6. Migraine. (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is part 3 from chapter 3:Migraine.  
> *It's _**really**_ short...I'm so sorry about that.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Part 3_.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"We should take a moment and hold it."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
" _ **Look up**_!"  
Someone screamed before you could react.So it'a been to late when you saw a flower pot falling down quickly.  
Everything went dark again.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _Tyler's P.O.V._ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Josh is fading with wind in your dream now,and he is trying to pretend to be OK.But that didn't work,you can tell everything from his eyes.You know that he's always bad at lying.So you asked him that what is going on witg tears in your face.He said nothing and shook his head.Then he hugged you and started to whisper.Of course you leaned closer,although his raspy vioce made your heart ache so much.  
"I'm fine Tyler...I'm just...tired...Sorry...sorry for that,really..."  
Obviously,he hasn't got enough sleep for several days.How could he do that?Well,  
without you, that guy can't even take a good care to himself...Is he a fool or something?Or dosen't he know that you'll wait patiently so he has no need to be hurry?OK,you have to teach him a lesson then...But not in a rough way though...'cause he has a warm heart to do this,you can't treat him like that.Plus,everybody makes mistakes.  
"It's OK Joshua,you can have a rest if you are tired..."Held tears back,your breath became very shaky.  
"But I want to find you... **I HAVE TO**..."  
"I...I'll wait for you with all the patient that I have,OK?So you can do everything you want to along the journey,or else...or else I will be worried!And getting enough sleep is really important OK?Just...relax and have a rest...Please..."  
"OK...I...I will go and get some sleep...Ty,thank you."He said before smiled.  
"Oh Joshie...Do not mention it,you should have known that I love you,right?"  
"Aww of course I do...and I love you too Tyler.Don't worry about me,Ok?"  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
This dream actually made you feel a little bit sad.You thought to yourself while opening the widow,the last temperture of the sun is still here.Leaves are singing against the wind and so do birds.It's a nice day today,you really should go out for a walk.But now,you just want to lay in the bed and do nothing.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _Josh's P.O.V._ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Hello,hospital,my old friend.You said to yourself and then forced a laugh.  
A doctor who has just came in told you that your head is harmed deeply and they managed to make it stop bleeding.And luckily,your brain is fine.This time you don't have to pay for anything,either.'Cause that lady who accidently hurt your head by a flower pot has already paid eveeything for you.But curing always needs time...you can't even move for at least next three months and that really sucks a lot.  
It's raining again and a gust of wild wind flew away from the curtains.You looked at the celling,wanted to stop thinking.How disappointed will Tyler be now?There' s nothing you can do but laying.For sure,he told you in the dream that you can have a r  
est.But what if something bad happens to him?Not everyone is nice and good inside,th–  
ey won't do anything bad,not even write thier thoughts in thier faces.Thier heart and mind is still alive,right?If Tyler gets into trouble... **WHAT WILL YOU DO THEN**?  
[All we do is hide away  
All we do is, all we do is hide away  
All we do is chase the day  
All we do is, all we do is chase the day  
All we do is lie and wait  
All we do is, all we do is lie and wait  
All we do is feel the fade  
All we do is, all we do is feel the fade  
I've been upside down  
I don't wanna be the right way round  
Can't find paradise on the ground  
I've been upside down  
I don't wanna be the right way round  
Can't find paradise on the ground  
All we do is hide away  
All we do is, all we do is hide away  
All we do is chase the day  
All we do is, all we do is chase the day  
All we do is play it safe  
All we do is live inside a cage  
All we do is play it safe  
All we do, all we do...]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _To be continued_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lyrics from [] are from All we do by Oh Wonder.


	7. The show. (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tittle in this chapter is from a song by Lenka.  
> *This is part 1 from chapter 4:The show.  
> *Lyrics in [] are from Forest by Twenty One Pilots.  
> * **Warning:Throw up**.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Part 1_.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Life is a maze."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Ah,freedom.It tastes so good but you don't really have time to talk about this.Now there's a forest in front of you and it makes you feel dizzy.It must be a wrong way to go,you thought to yourself while leaving this place.Then you asked a person about the way and he pointed a path which is headed to west.You thanked him and keep going on your journey.And your heart is beating loudly because of excitement when Tyler's voice appeared and whispered to you.Just like the old times,he cheered you up and made you come to life again.  
"Oh my God Jish,how did you jump over that thing?Well I'm not judging but that was sick as frick...Anyways,please be careful next time,OK?"  
"Don't be hurry,I can wait.It's literally raining outside so you have to stay here for me,get it?"  
You bit your bottle lip and tried to find the way out.However,everything around you looks all the same,it's so difficult to find a right way...Maybe you can go back...?Oh that's a good idea...  
But when you turned your back,every path became different to their original form.And that means that **YOU'RE LOST**.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _Tyler's P.O.V._ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[I don't know why I feed on emotion  
There's a stomach inside my brain  
I don't want to be heard  
I want to be listened to  
Does it bother anyone else  
That someone else has your name?  
Does it bother anyone else  
That someone else has your name, your name?  
I scream, you scream  
We all scream 'cause we're terrified  
Of what's around the corner  
We stay in place  
'Cause we don't want to lose our lives  
So let's think of something better. ]  
You're pretty sure that you're sick,'cause every single bone of yours are hurting so much.  
Oh,not just bones,your lungs and stomach also are aching.It's so disgusting that you're about to throw up.Those food you've eaten are all around your throat now.Oh no they are ready to...  
you have to go to the bathroom.  
Ugh...everything went upside down and then was mixed up together.Those colors it made are really weird,annoyed as well.Vanilla is barking but that doesn't help...All of a sudden,you started to feel very dizzy and painful.  
Finally,you threw up with your body totally relaxed.What have you just went through?A hell maybe...OK,that's not funny,not at all.Most of the energy in you were gone,so you are felling weak and light during that time.But soon,you stood up,went to the kitchen and poured yourself a glass of water.  
Much better,and much worse.Yeah,that doesn't make sense though but you don't really care actually.Whatever,you really need to get some sleep right now for no particular reason.  
After all these shitty things happened,you just want to have a good rest.Josh will talk you in the dream as well,so you head to bedroom straightly.  
Now Vanilla became quite because she knows you're safe now.One can't be in danger if he just lays in the bed,right?And of course no stupid stuff.There's someone who loves you really much would definitely blame for doing that.You don't want him to worry about you,especially when he is getting into trouble.  
With a deep breath,you dropped yourself down the bed,closed your eyes and then relaxed you mind peacefully.  
[Hands held higher, we'll be on fire  
Singing songs that nobody wrote  
Hands held higher, we'll be on fire  
Hands held higher  
We'll be on fire... ]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _To be continued_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm busy with many things these days so I didn't write too much...  
> Sorry about that.  
> Hope you guys could understand...  
> Love you all <3)


	8. The show. (Part 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is part 2 from chapter 4:The show.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Part 2_.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"And love is a riddle."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Hey...Tyler...Sorry for interrupting you,but I'm gonna tell you something..."  
"Wha-What happened Josh...?Did you get hurt or something...?How do you feel?"  
"Aww I'm okay Ty...And I think I found the right way to go home!We'll see each other again soon."  
"Oh!...Real-Really?!Oh my God Josh...How...How did you made it?I mean,this is so..."  
"I know,I know.And that because I miss you,Ty.I just can't image that what life would be without you..."  
"Pfffft...That's not funny!...Well,anyways...I'll...I'll wait for you,so don't be too hurry,OK?"  
"OK babe...I'm gonna try my best to see you,as soon as possible.And yeah,I' be very,very careful."  
"Thank you Jishua...I'm looking forward to it.Last but not least,I love you.Hope I could see you soon."  
"Don't even mention it Tyler...And I love you too.Stay here safely for me,will you?"  
"...Yeah,I'll,Josh...and I promise."You bit your bottom lip nervously and excitingly after said these.  
It's a little bit late when you got up but that's OK.It's raining outside and there are just few people walking on the street and that's perfectly fine.Even that means you can't go for a walk with Vanilla.Air around you is super fresh and wet and that cup of chocolate which you made for yourself was really sweet.After a few minutes,you began to change your clothes and clean your room with your dog.Those razors are put into the drawers and all of those dangerous pills are threw away.Finally,clothes are washed,floor is swept as well.Although you got really tired after this,there's a kind of warmth started to flow in your mind.When you could tell that Vanilla is content for her food,you decided that you're satisfied with your life.You'll have a shower before having a short rest in the bed.Because there are still a lot of things to do,Josh tried so hard to meet you that you can't let him down.So you have to make sure that everything is well-prepared,it's tiring but also entertaining.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _Josh's P.O.V._ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Actually,you don't even know how did you find the correct way,there were three paths to go and then you just chose the left one.Honestly,you really don't know why did you make that decision,but you managed to get out somehow.Last night Tyler told you that you did a good job,his smile was bright and that was so gorgeous that you couldn't search a word to describe it.Now you are walking with carefulness in order not to get hurt,just like he told you.Curing needs time and you don't want Tyler to keep waiting you.  
"Oh,welcome sir!Can I help you?"A waitress who works in the small restaurant you stopped by asked quietly,with a smile on her face.Her eyes remind you of Tyler's,they are really beautiful.  
"Well um,I think I'll order two taco bells and a can of Red Bull."Said you smiled back to her gently.  
Finishing a nice meal,you paid for the bill and gave that waitress some tips.When you took the paper and prepared to ask someone,she suddenly appeared and shouted excitingly.  
"Oh oh oh!!!I know where this place is!!"She yelled as pointed to a way.Then you thanked her and left that restaurant.But she didn't stop waving at you until you're gone.  
The rain is going to stop as well.  
[When I’m away  
I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on 6th street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone  
Wait for me to come home]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _To be continued_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lyrics in [] are from Photograph by Ed Sheeran.


	9. Blank space. (Part 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Titile in this chapter is from a song by Taylor Swift.  
> *This is part 1 from chapter 5:Blank space.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Part 1_.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Nice to meet you,where've you been?"  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
It's amazing that you finally made it.Although your hometown changed a lot,almost everything is new to you.People are walking along the street and cars are rushing on the road.It seems like even time travel faster here that any where else,because they are so busy.Meanwhile,you're also busy with finding your boyfriend Tyler.Somehow,you can feel that he is just around this area.In this case,you searched the crowd carefully to avoid missing him.A dog suddenly rushed into these people and you caught her by pulling a rope.You can tell that it belongs to someone because there's a collar on her neck,she must have attached by a ball or something...But who dose she belong to?While you're thinking about it,a person bumped into you accidentally.That cause your ears started to buzz,your felt dizzy when your head begin to ache as well.Recovered from all of those,you recognize that **that was Tyler**.  
"Oh...Oh my God...I-I'm really sorry sir...I-I just...um...I did't mean to..."Apologized with guilty,his eyes started to tear up as he lowered his head.  
Without a second thought,you hugged your love and begin to comfort him.Maybe he thought he would get into trouble,since he became so scared suddenly that your heart was aching because of this.  
"Ty...Tyler...It's OK,it's me...I'm here and I finally find you...It's OK now,I'm fine...really."His tears were wiped by your hands gently,and it did't take long for him to hug back carefully and slowly.  
"Josh...?!Oh my...I-I miss you so,so much Josh...Wh-Where did you go...You promised that you wouldn't leave!...Why?!...You... **YOU LIAR**!...I hate you..."He cried even harder than before when you hugged tighter.  
"Sorry...I'm so sorry Tyler,really...It's OK if you hate me or don't want to see me again...I also hate myself so I think it's fine.But I still have to say sorry so yeah,I'm sorry about everything I've done."  
"Wait...I-I didn't...I didn't mean that!Josh please...Please _**do not**_ hate yourself!I...I just don't want you to leave again...I can't find the point of living without you..."  
"OK,OK...Now I forgive myself so I won't hate myself anymore...And don't worry Ty,you'll be safe because I'll be here.And I swear to God that I would never leave you for twice...Trust me like once you did,OK?"  
"...Thank you Josh...I-I feel like I really don't deserve you...I said that because my mind was fucked up and so was my life...Sorry about that."  
"So was mine...Also,you deserve anything valuable,Tyler.And could you please tell me where your home is?I think both of us need to have a rest badly..."  
"Yeah of course...Vanilla will lead us to there,she is my guide dog,which is barking loudly."  
"Oh...hi Vanilla,I'm Josh."Although she is glaring at you,you smiled at that bad girl gently.  
"Don't be rude Vanilla...Josh is my boyfriend and he won't hurt me...Please lead us to home,OK?"  
Tyler's words made that dog lower her head,then she began to show you the way quietly.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"So um,just lay here,I'll be back in few minutes,OK?"After have been showed the house by him,you put him down and went to the kitchen.He need some water to calm down,you also have to get used to everything.  
But when you came back to his room,he is crying again.Put down the cup,you rushed to the bed and managed to give him a hug.  
"Tyler...Tyler...What's wrong...?Please,talk to me..."  
Although he curled himself into a ball,you can tell that he is crying extremely bitterly.It's too difficult to comfort him because you know that you owe him too much.How could you just left him **alone**?How could you take so long to see him again?How could you be such a _**LIAR**_?...Tears are running quickly through your face and it hurts **a lot**.  
"Please...I know you don't want to forgive me...But my dad really needed to get a job at that time,I just can't say no to him...When the war was over,I thought I would die or something,there's nothing left anyways you know.However,I didn't do that at last because I want to find you...Since I know that you're lonely...It's been so hard hard that I wanted to give up for at least 10 times...but I didn't do that. **You matters to me Tyler,even if you hate me,I'll still love you and I really do**.If you want me to fuck off or something,I would go away without complaining,OK?Just...at least talk to me for a while,please..."  
"I-I'm not mad Josh...Sorry,I-I just overreacted...sorry about that...I-I really appreciate it that you tried so hard to see me again.I mean it.And I don't hate you,that's not real...I love you and you aren't gonna leave me anymore.All I wanna do now is lay here with the love of my life."  
"Thank you Tyler...And I love you too..."After whispering to him,you handed him that cup of water.He took a while to drink it so you decide to help.Nodded at that "thank you" he said.you lay next to him and tried to get some sleep.So you hugged him,and he smiled at you quietly.  
"I think I love you more Jishua...Well,but let's not fight because of that.Anyways...I think...well,thank you being here with me I guess."With a smirk on his face,he closed his eyes and wiped the tears.God he's cute,you can't help yourself kissing him.Like a kitten,he kissed back and then made a soft purr.  
"Hey Josh,can...can I touch your face?I wanna 'see' you..."Suddenly,he asked with cracked voice.With tons of guilty in your heart,you held his hand and placed it on your face."Eyes...nose...mouth...wow Jish,you've changed a lot...And is that a...wound?Wha-What happened?"Oh no,he started to shake slightly,his eyes were filled up with tears as well.You have no other options but tell him the truth.  
"Well uh,a flower pot crushed accidentally...But I'm totally fine now,so...worry not."  
"Oh my God...That must have hurt so much,right?I--I'm really sorry Josh...Sorry..."  
"It wasn't your fault Ty,a lady did that by mistake...Don't blame anyone for that,it's about luck after all."  
"Pfft...Well then,if you say so.Remember to be careful next time,I don't want you to get hurt anymore you know."  
"I will and I promise."You said before lean closer and pet his back.His arms are around your neck,just like the old times.Silence is so comfortable that you don't wan to break it,since Tyler is sleeping soundly right now,you know he needs to rest as well.  
"Sweet dreams Tyler...I love you.Good night."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _To be continued_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more and more fluff after this  
> So plz prepare yourself ;)  
> Love you all <3


	10. Blank space. (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is part 2 from chapter 5:Blank space.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Part 2_.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"But I got a blank space baby (and I'll write your name)."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _Tyler's P.O.V._ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Morning babe."Josh's voice appears gently when he helps you and starts to rub your back.You can't help but smiling because his hands are so warm and his eyes must be filled with love.It's easy to tell,really,you thought to yourself as wrapped his neck gently.I if he hadn't make it,you would have never known that there's someone who loves you so,so much.  
"Mm...Morning my Josh..."You pulled him closer in order to gain a kiss from your perfect boyfriend.Understanding what you meant by that,he kissed your forehead and lifted you up.While he is cooking in the kitchen,you are brushing your teeth and washing your face as well.The smell of those dishes makes you so hungry that you want to have a nice meal immediately,but you decided to wait patiently.  
"OK,breakfast is ready now babe,here..."He placed the plate in front of you,you ate them and found that they tasted like bacon and egg.To be honestly,it's amazing that he made this simple meal delicious.So you enjoyed your breakfast very much,and of course you didn't forget to praise Josh for this meal.Now Josh is washing the dishes,you're feeding Vanilla.Temperature becomes warmer and warmer these days,life is also getting better and better.  
Oh right,you should go for a walk with Josh,it'll be fun to show him how much this town have changed."Um Josh?I think...I think we should go for a walk maybe,it's a sunny day today after all,right?"Although you asked loudly,you're still afraid that he would say "no" to it.(Not that)Surprisingly,he answered with a "yes" without a second thought.  
"Alright then...Let's go out Vanilla!Please don't be naughty this time...And yeah,Josh is coming too."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Road is still filled with holes,but this time,you don't need to worry about it anymore.Josh held your hands tightly,kept telling you to be careful.All of you walked slowly to get this dangerous area to avoid getting you hurt.That made your heart beat a little faster,be filled with warmth and hope.It seems like anything bad would never happen...well,at least you hoped so.  
They led you come home,you sat in a chair to have a short rest,and that's too hard to hold back that smile.'Cause you're drown,drown into Josh's gently actions.He pour some dog food for Vanilla and lifted your up again.Well,his jokes were really funny,they really made you laugh during the shower.Ah yes,he had a shower with you and that was extremely laughable.  
[Cause if you stick around  
I will sing you pretty sounds  
And we'll make money selling your hair...  
I don't care what's in your hair,  
I just wanna know what's on your mind  
I used to say,I wanna die before I'm old  
But because of you,  
I might think twice...]  
He turned off the light,and you closed your eyes. Being alive is an amazing thing... Right? ——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _To be continued_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lyrics in [] are from We don't believe what's on TV by Twenty one pilots.


	11. Heathens. (Part 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is part 1 from chapter 6:Heathens.  
> *Blurryface showed up in this part.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Part 1_.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Please don't make any sudden moves."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[And you swear to your parents,  
That it will never happen again  
I know,I know what that means, I know,I know oh oh oh oh...  
...That you all have guns!  
And you never put the safety on  
And you all have plans  
To take it, to take it, don't take it,take it,take it

.

I'm trying,I'm trying to sleep,  
I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep,  
But I can't, but I can't,when you all have  
**GUNS FOR HANDS**!  
Yeah...]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
It's him,Blurryface.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
(Yo, you,  
bulletproof in black like a funeral  
The world around us is burning but we’re so cold  
It’s the few, the proud, and the emotional.)  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
~~_"Hey,Tyler."_~~ Red eyes,red hat,black neck,black hands.Just like he always wears and does.  
~~_"Life...is getting easier,right?"  
"Josh,huh?Well,you think that he loves you so much that he would do anything for you right?Just because he got through so many difficulties to see you again?"  
"But... **what if**..."  
" **What if he doesn't love you**?"  
"You see...he doesn't have those physically or mentally problems...can he really understand your pain?"  
"He didn't say anything about his family,so it's possible that they're all alive..."  
"Yeah,he hid it well to avoid making you sad,that's sweet indeed,like a candy or something."  
"But Tyler,you know what?The biggest problem about Josh is,he doesn't understand."  
"The pain of losing everything,sight,family,friend...he would never know about that."  
"In that case,how could he take care of you,kiss you on the cheeks,or even love you?"  
"Come on Tyler... **THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE**.Promises are born to be broken,he will soon leave you like once he did.Because,he doesn't understand you and he'll finally get bored.And then, **everything in your world will come to a deadly end because of that**."  
"Ha! **What will you do when that happens without any hints,eh**?"  
"Well,I'm looking forward your early reply,Tyler...And remember, **I'm always here**..."_~~  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
(I'm evil to the core  
What I shouldn't do I will  
They say I’m emotional  
What I wanna save I’ll kil  
Is that who I truly am?  
I truly don’t have a chance  
Tomorrow I’ll keep a beat  
And repeat yesterday’s dance)  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
What a nightmare...  
You thought to yourself while laying in the bed **ALONE**.  
/Death inspires me like a dog inspires a rabbit...  
Death inspires me like a dog inspires a rabbit...  
Can you save,can you save my  
Can you save my heavydirtysoul?  
Can you save,can you save my  
Can you save my heavydirtysoul?  
For me,for me (uh)  
Can you save my heavydirtysoul?  
For me,for me (uh)  
Can you save my heavydirtysoul?  
Can you save,can you save my,save my  
Can you save my heavydirtysoul?  
Can you save,can you save my,save my  
Can you save my heavydirtysoul?/  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Tyler...?Oh God sorry...I just want to get you some water...sorry...I'm here now,OK?"  
"Josh?!...Josh oh dear lord...I-I had terrible nightmare...Please...stay with me..."  
"It's OK now Tyler...You're safe with me now...shh...There won't be more nightmares..."  
"Thank you Josh...Goo-Good night...I-I love you..."Eyelids become so heavy that you have to close them,wrapped in his arms,you felt warm and safe.  
"Don't even mention it ,it's my pleasure to help you out.And I love you too Ty...Good night."  
Both of you turned into sleep after a while.  
~~~~**But someone is forgot**.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _To be continued_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lyrics in [] are from Guns for hands by Twenty one pilots.  
> In () are from Fairy local by Twenty one pilots.  
> In / / are from Heavy Dirty Soul by Twenty one pilots.


	12. Heathens. (Part 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is part 2 from chapter 6:Heathens.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Part 2_.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"You don't know the half of the abuse."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Ow...you head is aching and it really hurts a lot.Josh is cooking now,so you lay down and think about that nightmare.Blurryface always can convince you,he made you believe that Josh isn't trustable.But he is a part of his mind,and you would never kick him out...What to do...  
This good smell of those food interrupted your thought,Josh came and sat beside you,then holds you in his arms gently.  
"Did you sleep well Tyler?...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have gone to get you some water without telling you...But I don't want to wake you up since you slept very well.It was all my fault...You had a bad dream because of me and I'm really,really sorry for that,sorry...It's just such a torture to see you crying,because...you know,I can exactly feel your pain by it...And wow that's really makes my heart ache.So yeah,I'm sorry,Ty.I-I don't...I don't deserve you...Sorry...But you know what?I can't leave you,losing you could kill me inside...I..."  
Wait...did he say that **he could understand you** , **he won't leave you**   and   _ **he needs you**_?  
"Josh...I-I'm fine,really...At least,I feel way much better now.If you don't like me to cry,then I'll put more smiles on my face and I'd love to try that..An-And I can't leave you,either...So yeah,I would never do that,ever!...Thank you for caring me that much...I love you,really..."  
"Yeah,I love it when you smile...And I love you,too.Um...Would...Would you like to tell me about that bad dream you had?You won't be afraid of it anymore if you just let it all out,my mother told me that...Well,although she's gone with all my family members,but that's not important..."  
Now you can believe that he can completely understand you.However,you pretend not to hearing that.With a deep breath,you told him everything Blurryface said.  
"You know none of those aren't true,right?...Okay,now how about having breakfast before I them getting cold?"  
"Of course...I'm not a dummy or something.And heck yes,I'm literally starving right now."  
"Alright then,Mr.Hungry...Here,open your mouth for me...say 'ahhhh' please..."  
Yep,he fed you with one spoon by another,just like a treating a baby.But that's OK,you don't mind it,not at all.It's just for once after all.  
Everyone on the street is still busy with doing their own businesses while Vanilla and Josh are leading you carefully,you're truly happy because of that.It's so good to have a life like this...  
"Wow,so disgusting,no wonder others want to punch you in the face, Tyler."  
" **There's no escape for you this time**,don't even _try_ to run away from us!"  
Josh took that chance when your mind in chaos,his voice is not aloud,but strong enough.  
"Ahem,if you guys don't mind,I've already called the police,and they'll arrive in 5 minutes."  
"What the actual fuck?!He really called the police!...Well guys,let's fucking go!Just in case..."  
He didn't release until those bastards are all gone,but you were so scared that you even can't move a bit.When he finally hugged you,you started to sob and he began to rub your back.  
"Everything is fine now Tyler...Shhh...We're safe now,OK?"He asked with raspy voice.  
You nodded and wiped those tears away.  
Josh is holding your hand all the way back to home.  
[I'll stay awake,  
'cause the dark's not taking prisoners tonight.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _To be continued_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lyrics in [] are from Ode to sleep by Twenty one pilots.


	13. I Knew You Were Trouble. (Part 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is part 1 from chapter 7:I Knew You Were Trouble.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Part 1_.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"I knew you were trouble when you walked in."   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[Please tell them you have no plans for me  
I will set my soul on fire, what have I become?  
I'll tell them you have no plans for me  
I will set my soul on fire, what have I become?  
I'll tell them, I'll tell them, I'll tell them, I'll tell them  
Please tell them you have no plans for me  
I will set my soul on fire, what have I become?  
...I'm sorry.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
It's astonishing that Tyler woke up even earlier than you...So you start to find where he is,and during the search,you found that the door of bathroom is closed tightly.To make matters worse,someone is crying in it and that **must** be Tyler.Unfortunately,you can't just knock in or yell at him,because it'll make him don't want to see you.So you decided to talk with him in a different way,although he might know that you're dong this on propose.  
"Oh God,where's Tyler...?Vanilla is still here and he would get into trouble without her...How could I lose him again?...He has been so nice to me,a fucked up person and to his fucked-up life."You sat down as managed to make your voice softer."But uh...Maybe I should stop worrying about him,'cause that makes him like a child or a baby.And wow I just can't help thinking about what a great person he is...Even though the fate treats him unfairly,he could get through it and stay alive.I just can't image how much courage and power he has.Well,my life also fucked up because of that war...I lose my left leg,and my whole family too.But I almost didn't make it...If Tyler's name didn't flash into my mind,I wouldn't find a reason to live for, **I would have dead**.Thanks to him,I can sit here and talk normally."  
"OK,I convinced myself,there's no need to worry about him.'Cause I can tell that he's fine,we have kinda of connection with each other I guess...who knows.Anyways, **I can't live without that guy called Tyler Joseph,I love him with my heart forever and ever**."  
After let it all go,you held your breath and bit your bottom lip.Would he open the door just because those things you've said?...What if he doesn't trust you or he wants you to fuck off?  
_**But the door is opened, little by little**_.  
No you can't cry yet,you said to yourself and waited patiently.Finally,Tyler's face appears in front of you.His eyes are all red and he looks exhausted right now.Standing up with shaky body,he almost fell down because a gust of wind.The razors on the floor are shining with blood,they make you want to kill yourself as soon as possible.Tyler kept apologizing to you with raspy voice,he's cheeks are covered with tears.However,you did nothing but hugged him and rubbed his back silently.You didn't let go until you make sure that he's asleep.  
It's not that hard to clean up the blood and put some medicine on his wounds.But it's difficult to turn into sleep with him after all those things happened.Yeah,you have to stay awake to avoid Tyler hurting himself again,although you're also very tired,you have to take this responsibility.  
"Josh...I'm sorry...I-I promise I won't do that again...Please...Could you forgive me...?Could you?"  
"It's OK Ty...I forgive you,really...Now let's just have a rest,OK...?And please remember,I love you...so,so much..."  
"Mhm-hmm...That sounds good,I'm literally worn out...And I love you too Jishua,really much..."  
"Alright...sweet dreams babe,and just wake me up if you need anything."  
(You're the judge,oh no  
Set me free  
You're the judge,oh no  
Set me free  
I know my soul's freezing  
Hell's hot for good reason  
So please...  
Take me)  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _To be continued_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lyrics in [] are from Ode to sleep by Twenty one pilots  
> In () are from The judge by Twenty one pilots


	14. I Knew You Were Trouble. (Part 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is part 2 from chapter 7:I Knew You Were Trouble.  
> *[Someone] is mentioned.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Part 2_.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Flew me to place I've never been."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _Tyler's P.O.V._ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
He told you that everything will be fine,so you slept without having bad dreams and woke up with teary eyes.You wrapped arms around Josh's neck,let your head lean against his chest.His breath is peaceful and warm,just like sea under the sun.A smile appears on your face accidents because you just feel so happy to be alive at this moment.And yes,you had never have this feeling before he literally knocked into your life.  
"Oh hey Tyler,good morning...Did you sleep well,hmm...?"Josh said suddenly as he kissed you on the neck.Before answering him,you gave him a warmly smile.  
"Thank you Jish,I slept well...Good morning."  
Then he gives you another kiss,but this one is on the lips and it takes longer.Even though you can't see his face,you still can tell that his eyes are filled up with love now.  
"What do you want for breakfast babe?"He asked gently,leaned much closer as well.  
Good question indeed,you thought to yourself for a while.  
"Umm...well,I would like a taco bell I guess.And maybe I will make a cup of hot chocolate,you know,that's really tasty.Oh,and please don't forget to feed Vanilla."Right,she must be so hungry right now,because she didn't get the food she deserves...Wow,now you feel so guilty of this.  
"I promise I won't,and she got enough food yesterday,so don't be worry.No matter what happens,I don't think she will hate you or something.I'll get your breakfast so please get prepared and wait for me,OK?It won't be too long."  
So you start to brush your teeth and then you sat down,curled yourself to a ball.Josh is so gentle and sweet that you're just so afraid of getting him into trouble.It was this problem which made you hurt yourself,but that's understandable,right...? ~~ _After all,you're blind now and there are not many things you can do for him.If he gets into trouble,you'll just sit here and cry like a baby.That will do nothing but make things worse.In a word, **you're totally useless**._~~  
When the door was opened,you wiped your face and made yourself smile peacefully.Josh walked in slowly,but he didn't break the silence.It seems like he doesn't know that you've cried before,that's...not that good actually.He just hugged you,and pulled you into a kiss.Then he let go,walked into the kitchen.  
"Would you like me to help you,Tyler?"He asks while you're making hot coco,his voice is raspy.  
Well he doesn't ask this kind of problem usually...But you still nodded with a smile on your face,pretended to not paying attention to his weird actions and went back to table.Soon enough,you start to have breakfast and he goes to feed Vanilla.When he came back,a cup of hot chocolate appeared in front of you.Yeah,you can tell that's hot chocolate by its smell,that's not hard for you,not at all.  
**Josh coughed all of a sudden**. You drop the fork and stand up, ~~ _like a rabbit inspired by a dog._~~ "Are you OK Josh?!"You asked worryingly,blamed yourself for rushing so fast just for  
checking if he's fine,that was too dangerous for you to do. ~~ _ **You should save him trouble instead of doing that** , **right**?_~~  
"I'm OK Tyler...Just caught in the rain maybe...don't worry about me,I'm just...a little bit tired."  
"...Come over here Josh,please?...Or else...Well,or else you'll sleep on the couch tonight."  
Although you'll have bad dreams if you sleep without him,it's still a kind of punishment for him.Because you know that he would be hurt if you really tell him to do that.So he leaned closer with a sigh.Without hesitating,you begin to touch him,shoulders,neck,forehead...Oh God,he's _so_ warm.  
"...Vanilla,lead us to bedroom please."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Tyler..."Josh groaned suddenly,you held his hand tight and gave him a kiss on the neck.  
"Yeah...I'm right here,I'm here.Do you need anything Josh?You know,you can ask for everything I could go and get for you."  
"Mhm hmm...Thank you...Well,then I'll order a cup of water,and a person called Tyler Joseph."  
His words make you giggle for a while,so before leaned closer to kiss him,you poured him some water.  
"OK then,here you go sir.A cup of water,and a person called Tyler Joseph."  
Both of you laughed loudly,well,maybe not that loud.

But the most important thing is, **finally** , **you can _do_ something for _him_**.——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _To be continued_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm just really emotional when I'm sick  
> Maybe I have a problem...  
> Well...IDK,but whatev...  
> 'Cause I love you all <3  
> Even if that didn't make sense...)


	15. Everything at once. (Part 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tittle of this chapter is from a song by Lenka.  
> *This is part 1 from chapter 8:Everything at once.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
[Part 1.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"As cold as ice."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _Josh's P.O.V._ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[Sometimes you've got to bleed to know,that you're alive and have a soul.  
But it takes someone to come around,to show you how.]  
Actually,you feel way much better than yesterday,but everything still hurts so you decide to get up later.Tyler is sleeping soundly anyways,and you can tell that he is happy by that small smile on his face.It's just difficult not to kiss his hair,because it looks like marshmallow.And it will be absolutely beautiful if the sunshine could meet him,you thought you yourself as leaned closer.  
"Mhm...Josh...Josh...?Are you there?"Suddenly,he opened his eyes,and tried to touch you carefully.  
"Yeah of course,I'm here Tyler...And good morning...thanks for taking a good care of me,really.I think you must be exhausted because I was sick,right...?I-I promise I'll be careful next time,just uh...don't be mad at me please."You held his hands with a smile and went on,"Did you sleep well Tyler?"  
Seeing him nodded,you hugged him gently,he giggled a bit as well.Maybe it's time to tell him about that now.since he is in a good mood...  
"Um Ty...I-I found an new job.So from now on I'll be a cook I guess...Don't be worry though,I won't be too busy to have no time to spend with you,OK?Well,sorry I didn't tell you because I felt really sick last night...And if you don't want me to do that,I can quit the job..."  
It took him a while to think about it,and after a few questions,he talked peacefully.  
"That's actually is a piece of...good new,Josh...Um and you don't need to quit the job...Plus,I believe that you wouldn't ditch me in mind,you also won't mind me bringing trouble because you love me...So yeah,you can be a cook if that's fine for you...But you know I may do some stupid stuff when you're not here...Just make sure that you have some time to stay with me.Oh right...!Do you feel better now?Still tired?"  
"Well I feel much better,thanks to you.Sorry for make you worry about me...And um,I love you Tyler,so I will spend all my spare time with you."  
"Do not mention it Joshua...Being a cook is sick as frick,because you're just soooo good at it."  
"Mhm-hmm,if you say so,then that's true I guess.But I think...well,I could be better,maybe."  
"Psh...you're already the best!"At last,he couldn't help laughing at your madness.Then you carried him all the way to bathroom,like you always do.Meanwhile,he kept talking to you and flirting with you. ——————————————————————————————————————————  
**[- _Five months later_ -]**  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Tyler...?I'm back..."In the darkness,you knocked at the door worryingly.It's so late now,he must be worried about you so much.But you really got a piece of good new for him...  
"Josh!...Oh my God are you alright?!I thought you got into trouble or something...You...you just called me and told me that you would come home late without a reason...How could you?!"  
"I'm fine Tyler...I'm OK...And I'm so,so sorry for not telling you what happened."You hugged that crying boy and went on,"But guess what?I got a good new for you...A doctor I knew said that,if you have an operation,you would be able to see everything again!...Well,but I guess I should ask you that whether you want to do that or not..."  
Considering for a long while,he nodded slowly.Then you gave him a kiss on the cheek,he blushed a bit and started to talk.  
"Thank you Josh...Although I'm used to it,I still want to literally see you again.But uh,at the same time,I also want to save you trouble,you know.I-I mean I want to do it,if that's OK for you.There's just one question,I've never had an operation before...Is that normal to be a little bit nervous?After all,that's totally new for me..."  
"Of course that's normal Tyler...and trust me,everything will be fine."  
When you guys went to bed,your memories began to leak in.  
"...which means,you'd like to offer help if the operation won't success,even if that means you can't see in the rest of you life."  
"...Yeah.After all,it'll be one hundred percent success if I do that,right?"  
"Right...But remember to take it serious...So,do you want to give a second thought?"  
"...No."  
"...OK then."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _To be continued_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lyrics in [] are from Tear in my heart by Twenty one pilots.


	16. Everything at once. (Part 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is part 2 from chapter 8:Everything at once.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Part 2_.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"As pretty as picture."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
**[- _Three weeks later_ -]**  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Today,Tyler is having the operation so today is a big day for him,but you're still a little bit worried about him.Now you're waiting for him patiently and nervously,like a father who is waiting for his baby to born.It feels like even time goes slower at this moment.  
A nurse came out,you blocked her way politely and asked.  
"How was everything?Has it done yet?"  
"Well we really did our best to do anything we can..."  
Oh no.You heard the buzzing sound from your brain when her words came to you.  
"...and finally,we managed to do it successfully."She went on with a warm smile on her face,you thanked her in a low voice,she nodded and left.You rushed into the room when that door is opened as quiet and fast as you can.Tyler is laying in the bed peacefully,his chest raises up and down,it seems like he is sleeping.Doctor said that it's still need time to be cured,so he couldn't see until next month.And you should keep caring for him and put those medicine on his eyes,which the doctor said will be effective to the condition like this.  
"Mhm...Ugh...Has...Has it done...?Is someone here?...Why I'm still blind...?"  
"Yeah it's done now Ty,and I'm here...I'm here.Oh um,curing needs time you know...But worry not,I'll take care of you,OK?"  
"Josh...?Josh...How...How long will it take then?"Before he sat up,you held his hand and kissed him.He released,laid down once again.  
"One month,that won't be long,I promise.Um but I have to put some medicine which doctor said will be effective to you on your eyes during this time,that will be hurt though.Do you think you can handle that,hmm...?"You kissed him twice after said that.  
"I can.As long as you're here,by my side,Joshua.Thank you for doing all this for me...love you."  
"Aw it's my pleasure...and I love you too.I'm right here,so just call me if you need anything."  
"Nah...I need nothing or nobody but you Jish.Everything is just so grateful when you're around."  
"Wow Tyler...you know,you're so good at teasing,that I can't help kissing you on the cheek."  
"Pffft...Not now you bastard...I'm still sad because you didn't tell me anything about operation."  
"Well but I've already told you that I'm sorry...Plus,you need to be quiet,there're other patients here need to have a good rest."  
"Oh right...sorry..."He answered with a little bit guilty and lowered his voice,you took that chance to kiss his cute face.  
Then he laughed quietly,tried to push you away as well.At last,you shushed him,and laid down next to him.Both of you kept joking and kissing each other as quiet as you can.  
But it's time to put on medicine on his eyes,you thought to yourself and took a deep breath.Carrying that medicine,you asked Tyler whether his ready or not,and he answered with a yes.  
"Here...if that really hurts so much that you can't bear it,just bite my arm.It's OK for you to do that you know,I'm good at holding back the pain."  
You rolled up your sleeves,Tyler held your arm with both hands.It's easy to tell that he is nervous,and so you are.With shaky hands,you put that bandage which has medicine on it on his eyes.It is effective,you can tell that.Because he bit your arm with almost all the strength he has,and that really hurt,but you said nothing except comforting him gently.Luckily,that didn't took long,so your arm is still alive.After cleaned everything,you stood up and took his cup away.  
"I uh...I poured you a glass of water."You broke the silence with raspy voice,and handed him that glass of water.While he's drinking water,you cried without making a sound,and wiped those tears on your face.It's a torture to see that scenery,you can swear to God.So you put him into a hug,again.  
"I'm fine Josh...Just...a tiny little bit tired you know.Um and sorry for biting you so hard,really. It must have been so painful,right?...Well but my pain disappeared fast,so I feel better now.Trust me,it's OK,I'm fine."  
Now his smile is like sunshine after rain,you thought to yourself as leaned closer to kiss him.  
"Yeah of course I trust you Tyler...You know,I love you after all.If you're tired,just go to sleep,OK?And please wake me up if you need anything...sweet dreams."  
"Mhm-hmm...Thank you Jishua...And I love you too."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _To be continued_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part I will put some fluff in it...  
> So yeah,prepare yourself! ;)


	17. Everything at once. (Part 3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is part 3 from chapter 8:Everything at once.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Part 3_.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Pure as melody."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _Tyler's P.O.V._ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
It still hurts a bit when the light above you come to meet your eyes,but that's OK,because Josh's face appears after that.Although he is smiling,he can't hide that he is worrying about you.And he did change a lot,well he's still handsome with yellow hair though.It's just so great to truly see him again,that you cried happily.  
"Oh God Josh...I-I really can see again...Thank you...thank you...I love you...Thanks...really..."  
"Thank God Ty...It succeed...!Oh...sorry I just got so excited...And it's my pleasure to do those things to you,the love of my life.It's OK now babe,shh..."  
"No,I mean it,Josh.You really helped me a lot.When I did those stupid stuffs,you came to stop me and talk to me with so much patience.It was you who solve my blindness problem,it was you who comforted me so well.That day,Vanilla had to come back where she was from,I was so sad that I couldn't even help it to cut myself cause I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her.But you kept being nice to me Josh,like you always do...I think Blurryface hasn't show up these days because you won in the battle with him,which means you saved me...Thank you for being with a person who is so troublesome...Love you."  
"Well if you think you're a kind of trouble,then I'd love to take this trouble with me forever."  
After said that,he suddenly kneels down and takes out a tiny box from a pocket in his jacket.  
"Tyler Joseph,I love you very,very much.I promise I'll take a good care of you in the rest of our lives,and I really appreciate it when you're cheering me up and joking around.Now,would you marry me?"Then he shows you the ring,it's simply designed but it's also so beautiful.  
"Yes,yes of course I do."How could you say no to a request like this,you thought to yourself as tears running down your risen mouth.The ring is a little bit cold on your finger,but Josh's arms and lips are warm like always.That kiss didn't last long,so you enjoyed every second of it.  
And then both of you hugged each other tightly,making the whole room quiet again.  
Today is a sunny day,those leaves on the trees are swinging with wind,air is also dry and warm.  
All of these are just so pleasing,life is worth appreciating as well,you said to yourself as smiled.  
[You are surrounding all my surroundings  
Sounding down the mountain range of my left-side brain  
You are surrounding all my surroundings  
Twisting the kaleidoscope behind both of my eyes  
And I'll be holding on to you  
And I'll be holding on to you]  
"I can't wait to go sightseeing,you know.I'd love to see how much this town has changed."  
"Then I can't wait to show everybody that what a perfect husband I have."He winked.  
"Well they'll also know how bad my husband is.But you know what,I'll tell them that I love him."  
When you guys finished joking around,he held you with both arms and went for a walk with you.Everything is beautiful and new for you,and that's really appreciable.People didn't give you strange look,some of them even smiled at you couple,you're happy about that as well.He kept talking to you and taking picture,because you told him to do so.It's just so great to have Josh,right?  
(Can you save  
Can you save my,save my  
Can you save my heavydirtysoul?  
Can you save  
Can you save my,save my  
Can you save my heavydirtysoul?)  
"Thank you,Josh...  
**You saved my heavydirtysoul**."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _To be continued_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lyrics in [] are from Holding onto you by Twenty one pilots.  
> In () are from Heavy Dirty Soul by Twenty one pilots.


	18. A bar of Soap which made from Gasoline. (Part 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Smut happened**.
> 
> *Lyrics in [] are from The ocean by Mike Perry/Shy Martin  
> In () are from L.A. Love Song by XYLØ

——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Part 1_.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"I think there's a fault in my code."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[Like air I breathe,I let you in.]  
Last night you decided it's your turn to make breakfast today,and you got to give him a delicious meal.While you're cooking,Josh is brushing his teeth.You put the food on the table and started to b eat with him after he hugged you from your back.Then he went to clean the dishes,and carried you to the couch.Today he has all day off,so you can just lay here next to him to spend this day.Because it's raining outside,you don't want to walk and turned on the TV.  
"You know,Josh...Everything is so...uhh...colorful.I mean,they're absolutely gorgeous to me...But the most important is,all of these are thanks to you,really."  
"Of course they are...you know,back to the time when I tried to find you,I did see many beautiful sceneries...Like sunsets,those lively rivers,green grasses and stuffs like them.Nature is like,a super magical creature,it changes all the time and it never stops."  
"But I've never seen it until you helped me out,well I have seen before,that story was very,very old though...So um...Thank you,for everything,again.Love you."  
"Don't mention it babe...But I know that you won't stop unless you say that a million times,guess what,neither do I.I love you too Tyler.And I'm gonna apologize for taking away someone like you from the world three times a day,you know."  
"Well then,that's really sick as frick my love."You said that as rub your head against his neck.  
"Oh God Ty...Well you have to stop that,or else we're gonna do adult stuff,sooner or later."  
"Really?...Wow,you know,I just can't wait...Can we do that now Joshua?I mean,please...?"  
"OK then I guess...I will um...do it as gentle as I can...Well let's get start,shall we Ty?"  
"Yes."  
It's embarrassing to feel that tent he made between your legs,but you kissed him without hesitating.  
First,he unbuttoned your shirt and took off your jeans.Meanwhile,you were helping him to get rid of those clothes.Wrapped your arm around his neck,you gave in to his kisses.Some of them tickled a bit,but others made you feel...strange...Not in a bad way though,maybe they just landed to the sensitive parts,who knows.Weirdly enough,the air in this room started to heat up,and everything became hotter because of that.  
Slowly,almost every inch of your body was exposed by him.So empty...you thought to yourself as bit your bottom lip,you know exactly what you want.  
"Are you ready Tyler?I don't want to hurt you so please answer me,OK?"  
"Ah...um...yeah...I-I'm...I am ready."When you said that,blood was running through your body strongly and quickly.  
Took out a lube and after a while,you felt his cold finger,you can't help shaking and making him lean closer because of that.  
As time went by,three of them went inside of you,thrusting quickly and hard.  
"Josh!...Oh my God...!I- _I'm close_ ,I'm _so_ close...!Ah...!Oh God..."  
Finally,you gave in to his attack,and came all over his hand which he had just pulled out.  
After had a short rest,he pushed himself inside of you,little by little.It was kind of enjoyment to feel your own body burning,you thought as moaned loudly.Josh is so good at this,but he is also very gentle,so it didn't hurt at all.And he is concerned about you,asked you if are okay with every movement as well.All you do is moaned and told him to keep moving by nodding.Climaxes and pleasure are running every bone and nerve of you,it felt so amazing.Something is going to release,you said to yourself as moaned again.  
"Ah!...ah...I-I think...ah!...I think I'm...Mhm... _I'm close_...!Ah!...Josh!...Oh my God!...you're _so_ good at this...!"Even though you didn't know why you said that,you made him lean closer and help you manage it to heaven.  
However,it's really exhausted when you realized that everything was over.He came right after you,you felt stomach is filled with warmth as well.Eyelids became heavier and heavier after all this,so you fall asleep.Then he kissed you again,and carried you to bathroom while you were having a sweet dream.  
(We're all living in the gutter  
But some of us are looking at stars  
Live fast,leave that body  
Lay it next to me)  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _To be continued_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I just can't believe it's coming to the end...  
> I'm bad at talking so um...  
> Thank you guys...really,really much.  
> I can't image what things would be without you.  
> Thank you again,whoever you are...authors,guests,or people read this but left nothing...  
> Love you all. <3
> 
> (Sincerely,Icy)


	19. A bar of Soap which made from Gasoline. (Part 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is part 2 from chapter 9:A bar of Soap which made from Gasoline.  
> *Lyrics in [] are from Before you start your day by Twenty one pilots.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
[ _Part 2_.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Let me under your skin."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[Look in the mirror and ask yourself if you're alright  
Put out the glitter that your soul hides behind  
You're in my mind. ]  
It's like eight in the morning,and you woke up with a ton of sin filling with your mind.Last night,you just did the thing he told you to do,but it's still difficult for you not to let those memories flash back again.Because Tyler was so cute and hot for you to handle,well but that thing wasn't his fault though...it was **YOUR** fault cause you couldn't control yourself.Now you can swear to God that,if you hurt him,you'll kill yourself immediately.  
"Ugh...hmm...J-Josh?...Mhm...Good morning..."Tyler woke up and rubbed his eyes,he is smiling at you softly,which made you feel even worse.A man as perfect as he is,shouldn't deserve to be hurt,really.  
"Morning Ty...Did-Did I hurt you last night...?Sorry for being so rough..."You said with guilty and lowered your head.  
"Oh...well,you didn't.Instead,you were really gentle and that was true,so yeah,don't worry about it.You know,I really appreciate it that you did that,it felt incredible."  
"Mhm-hmm,if you say so babe.God I really had my heart in my boots you know,I thought I'd hurt you..."  
"Pffft...but I'm fine,really.And actually,you are so good at it that I don't wanna get up yet."  
"It'll be fine if you want to lay in the bed all day,I'm here to take care of you anyways."  
"Wow...but I don't think I can do that though,you need have rest after all...here,lay down please."  
After said that,he pulled you down with a peck on your cheek and smiled softly.Breakfast can wait for a moment,you said to yourself as laid down next to your smol bean.All you want to do now is see his cute face,especially his eyes-they're brown,just like hot coco with marshmallows in it.  
"You know Ty,your eyes are much more beautiful than everything I've seen."  
When he blushed deeply and buried his face in your chest,you realize that _it accidentally slipped_.And he finally lifted up his head,looked everywhere expect you.  
"Sorry for being like a girl just then...It's just...hard for me to see your eyes when you say that...Oh God...you know,they're just...filled with so much gentleness and love...That's too much for me to handle,but when I see them,I feel so... _alive_."  
"Well then I'm happy you could feel yourself alive Tyler,besides,you're too cute for me to judge."  
"Um since you talked about judging...I think you are my judge,Josh."He said as closed his eyes.  
"How was that coming?I'm interested to know."You smirked a bit,started to run your fingers through his hair.  
"You know Josh,I think it was a terrible experience to become blind.If that was a case,then I was always the one who placed it to a wrong place.At last,you showed up and confirmed that I'm just innocent.It was _you_ who saved me from being in hell,which means...you set me free,and I really appreciate it."  
His words might be complicated to others, but _you_ somehow got it.During he's speaking,you kept nodding to show him that you could perfectly understand what he wanted to say and what did he mean.He bit his bottom lip,and smiled at you after his talk.Then you took a deep breath before kiss him,that kiss lasted long but it was soft and warm.  
"Wow,"Said Tyler breathless,"I thought I'm too crazy for others to understand...It seems like I'm wrong though...But you know,whatever.I'm very happy for that,really."Laughed at his own words,he hugged you tightly.  
"Guess that means I'm also crazy then."You shrugs,gained a smile from him as well.  
"Our brains are sick...but that's OK."Let out a satisfying sigh,he leaned closer to you and kissed you.After a short while,you kissed back and hugged him again.  
Another nice day to watch TV and cuddle with the love of your life.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long...  
> Well,this finally came to an end!  
> Um thank you guys so much <3  
> Yeah my English is bad so I'm sorry for those mistakes...  
> And I might not have enough time to reply every comment...sorry  
> In a word,thanks for everyone who read this  
> I hope you enjoy. XD  
> Have a nice day!  
> (-Sincerely,Icy.)


End file.
